Forerunner-Flood war
The Forerunner-Flood WarTerminals, Halo 3 was a galactic war between the Forerunners and the Flood believed to have started in 98,379 BC and definitively ended at 97,448 BC. Introduction The Forerunners originally have been believed to have evolve and colonized in the Milky Way galaxy, organizing themselves over a large number of terrestrial planets and colonizing multiple worlds and forming a structured military which included naval elements as well as ground forces. The Forerunners were of sufficient technological capability to construct massive super weapon projects, to create superluminal vessels, and to create sophisticated artificial intelligences. However, the Flood species entered the galaxy from an extragalactic point of origin, contesting the Forerunners for control of the galaxy. While the Flood sought to assimilate all sentient life into its sentient centralized consciousness, the Forerunners defended against the Flood threat, using naval measures to counter them while investing in superweaponry, specifically the Halo Array, and categorizing sentient species in the Milky Way galaxy, indexing them and then protecting them from Flood assimilation out of noble ends to defend all galactic life. Beginning The Flood entered the Milky Way galaxy at least at 98,379 BC, and initially caught the Forerunner military by surprise, using captured non-military vessels to penetrate local Forerunner naval fleets and descend and land upon Forerunner-colonized worlds, overrunning local defenses and billions of Forerunners per world with hundred millions of Flood forms within days. Forerunner fleets were forced to bombard Flood-infested Forerunner worlds to prevent Flood spread. The Forerunners grouped together under one centralized governments:the Mantle and bombarded dozens of Flood-infested former Forerunner planets. Stalemate After 300 years of devastating warfare between the Flood and the Forerunners, the highest levels of Forerunner Fleet Command began to realize that Forerunner species extinction was possible, as so many Forerunners had fallen to the Flood. After Flood spreading continued, planetary self-bombardment after Flood infestation turned into complete system-wide destruction by detonating planetary system stars after a lot Flood presence was detected in a Forerunner system. Forerunner military forces were ordered to don heavy armor and other personnel were ordered into protective stasis. Flood were taken into M-type Forerunner installations and studied in an effort to find yet another countermeasure''Beastarium. Hundreds of other unsuccessful methodsEpisode 1, ''Iris were attempted by the Forerunners to overcome the Flood, and all possibilities were exhausted as a final countermeasure came into mind for the Forerunners: activation of the Halo Array and destruction of all sentient life in the galaxy, and depleting the Flood of all biomass that they could consume, thus halting them. However, the Didact, the apparent commander of the Forerunner military, adamantly refused to activate the Halos, saying that it would overturn the Forerunner pledge to preserve all life in the galaxy. However, the Flood were growing in number, and were forming a centralized sentient intelligence to coordinate their efforts: Gravemind forms, and their "raw computing power" began to overrun the last Forerunner naval countermeasures, which consisted of using Keyship vessels and drawing the Flood into pricy naval engagements, which lasted for approximately 300 years. However, even Forerunner commanders realized that their naval tactics were being overcome, and a final solution was necessary if the Forerunners were to pull of out this "stalemate": a Contender-class artificial intelligence, Mendicant Bias, was crafted by the Forerunners to directly attack the Gravemind forms and any surrounding Flood biomass in an effort to decapitate Flood consciousness. Two installations: the Ark and the Shield World, were constructed by the Forerunners for shelters for themselves when the Halos fired. While there was a "Maginot line" where the Forerunners held the Flood at bay, the Forerunner Librarian journeyed beyond this line at great personal risk, indexing and documenting sentient species across the galaxy, including the Sangheili (Elites) and San 'Shyuum (Prophets), and filled every vessel possible with documented species for transit to the Ark for safety in the Forerunner campaign to save all species possible from the advancing Flood. Endgame While during the stalemate the Flood was exponentially growing and readying for an attack, eventually, they assaulted the Forerunner core systems with thousands of Flood-filled superluminal vessels. While three Forerunner naval groups: the Emergency Circumstance Fleet, Security Fleet, and Suppression Fleet were recalled to defend against the Flood counterattack. Mendicant Bias fell to rampancy and instead of attacking the Gravemind, turned against the Forerunners for the Flood cause. With naval strategies failing, the Forerunners turned to their Halo project: securing other species into the Ark while readying the Halo array for firing. Upon this, two Forerunner units beyond the failing defense line, the Primary Pioneer Group and Advance Survey Team-Alpha, came across Earth at the edge of the Milky Way galaxy. The Librarian journeyed there in his quest for categorization, finding the human species and also creating a portal on Earth that would lead to the Ark. The Forerunners saw a unique potential in the human species, creating a "Conservation Measure" for the protection of the human species, shielding them with the Cartographer Building. The Didact sent a rescue party for the Librarian, in an effort to retrieve him/her for the Ark before he/she would be forced to activate the Halos and kill all unshielded sentient beings, but Mendicant Bias destroyed the rescue party, leaving the Librarian stranded on Earth apart from the Ark. Forerunner military collapse forced the Didact to activate the Halos. Mendicant Bias attempted to prevent the Didact from doing as so, but was stopped by a Forerunner-loyal artificial intelligence, Offensive Bias. While the Didact began the activation sequence for the Array, the Flood fleet attacked, and the remnants of the Forerunner fleet formed a spherical defensive formation while the Array activated, using feint tactics to hold off the Flood fleet as the Halos activated, annihilating all sentient life in the Milky Way galaxy save those sheltered in the Ark and Shield World or on Earth protected by the Cartographer Building . The Forerunners were believed to be extinguished from the galaxy, and the Flood were halted, and their centralized Gravemind form were destroyedhttp://www.halo3.com. Category:Events Category:The Forerunner Category:The Flood Category: Wars